Belong
by trockstar
Summary: Elena left her family because she didnt feel as if she belonged there but leaving her children was the hardest thing ever to do, but when problems start to occur back home that force her to secure her family safety how will everyone react to her after three years.
1. Chapter 1

Let's assume in the Bitten tv series instead of it starting that way it started with Clay and Elena already having had kids. Of course he already bitten her but she never left the first time and she stayed but she left this time because living that life still made her depressed but it got harder for her to leave after having the twins. Logan is still alive. It seems a little confusing but I promise to make it good. SO PLEASE STICK WITH ME! I just watched the tv series and Bitten is my new obsession I'm reading the books now.

"Elena if you go you can't return, you will be considered a mutt and never be allowed to see your children again Is that what you want to never see Logan and Katherine again." Clay said to her uneasy and nervous at her response to him. Elena holding her one year old son in her arms as Clay held their daughter. She looked in his eyes and stroked his hair "I can't live like this Clay not with them, they are my children and I want to take them away, you could come with us" as she reached for his face he carried his daughter over to the play pen and sat her inside and then took Logan from her and put him inside grabbing Elena by the hand and taking her into the bathroom and ran the water so no other person could hear them. He grabbed her face and looked her in the eyes "Elena do you not think I want us all four to go away together and leave this life behind." Elena placed her hands on his and replied softly "then lets". Clay took a step back and crossed his arms and began to speak "by leaving we're putting our children in even more danger, and what about Jeremy and our pack. We're stronger as a pack and they are born into this which make them targets, I couldn't live with myself if anything happen to them because of what I have done. People will be coming for them Elena and you too." Elena cried so badly that all Clay could do was hold her she felt as if she was dying inside without being able to do anything.

After Elena had calmed down she went into the room and got her children ready for bed. As she looked upon them lying sleep peacefully Clay came in and wrapped his arms around her knowing she was still feeling depressed. He kissed her slowly and it turned into deep passion he carried her to the bedroom and stripping her of all her clothing and they passionately made love. Afterwards they lay tiredly together in each others arms asleep. Elena not really asleep stayed awake silently thinking of what she knew had to be done. Once she could sense Clay deeply asleep she slipped out of bed and into her clothing. She quickly walked into her children nursery and began to quickly pack a bag for them. She took only what she thought they would need and figured she could buy the rest. Slipping her children into their jumpers and into their car seats she strapped them in and carefully walked downstairs to the front door. With their bag around her shoulder and two car seats in each hand she exited the manor went to put them in the car hoping no one would hear her.

Starting the car she drove down out of the home knowing she would never be able to return. Driving as fast as she could with tears streaming down her fast she prayed that it would not be soon that Clay realized they were gone but with her taking his truck she hoped he would not catch her. Arriving at the bus station she looked in the back seat to see her babies still sleeping and she carefully got out opening the truck to get the double stroller. Opening it up and sliding the bag under she went back to the side of the car and placed each child in hoping not to wake them. She looked up to see how much time she had until the next bus and began pushing the stroller, getting to the front she smelled a familiar scent and her heart started to race as she turned around to Clay standing at the truck he looked at her with sadness and disappointment in his eyes and she had no other choice but to face him. She left the stroller at the front and walked 5 paces out to where Clay met her. He touched her fact and spoke "Don't do this darling", pulling away Elena was confident in her decision "did you come to join us or stop me".

Clay looked confused and replied "I'm here to take you home Elena, do you not get it! If Jeremy finds out you will thrown out a MUTT, is that what you want because then I will be forced to hunt you down... and that will forever break my heart" Elena streamed with tears "no this is forever breaking my heart, my children will never be safe here, I will never feel safe here." Clay looked at her and paused "Is that what you think that you're not safe, I will do everything in my power to keep my family safe, I love you and I love them, you're all that matters!" Elena backed away "to what extinct Clay? Killing, or being killed!" Clay moved closer "if that's what it takes then yes" Elena turned away "I can't live like that and not resent this." Clay was now heartbroken and he did the only thing he felt he could "then go, go where ever it is you feel will make you happiest." Elena looked at him with blood-shot eyes and thought of how this was a sacrifice for him too. She began to walk over to the stroller and Clay stood in front of it. He placed his hands on her shoulders "but they stay". Elena was enraged he was telling her to give up her children and that was something she refused to do it. "I can't, I won't... I'd rather die."

Clay grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes deeply "and that's what will happen if anyone finds out you tried to take them, you will never see them again and you will have to die for you crime against the pack, please don't make me. I love you Elena, your my wife and if any of this ever got out I will never forgive myself. If you go I can make it look like to Jeremy that I threw you out, you'll still be able to see them again some day and you won't be casted out as a mutt. You'll still be under the protection of the pack. So please just do it this way." Elena cried with more tears than she ever had and she pulled away from him and walked over to the stroller crouched down in front of her sleeping babies and touched her daughters face saying " I love you so much"; then she touched her son's face "but I have to leave, but I promise I will come back for you, just know" and she sniffled "that although I am not here I will always be with you and you me" she stood and looked at Clay, he too was crying hard with tears streaming down his face "I promise I will take care of them and nothing will happen to them." She nodded at him and turned to walk away but as she started to enter the bus she turned back for one more glance and saying low enough for Clay to hear "I will come back for them." He spoke lightly also "I know you will."


	2. Chapter 2

Three Years Later

Elena is out taking pictures and she sees a woman with her two kids and she snaps a picture capturing the essence of motherhood and she almost starts to tear up. She looks down at her watch and realizes the time that she's gonna be late. Running to catch a cab she gets I and tells the cab driver "fisher park restaurant, thank you" she turns and looks at the woman with the two children as they drive by and she smiles thinking of her own two little ones and how they're doing after having seen them in three years.

Arriving at the restaurant she gets out the cab and pays him and walks in to sit down at a table with a tall blonde haired gentleman. He doesn't look from him menu but says "my girlfriend will be here soon", and she smiles saying "wow she must be pretty special to keep a guy like you waiting here" he puts the menu down and smiles saying your about an hour late", Elena pouts and says "babe I'm so sorry traffic and work everything just got away" . He bends over the table and kisses her saying "it's perfectly fine your here now" They have lunch talking about their lives and Elena seems to be enjoying it very much but she can't shake the image imprinted in her mind of the woman with the two kids and she keeps thinking of Logan and Katherine and how they have grown. Soon lunch has ended and Philip has to get back to the office so she takes this time to go and talk to her personal therapist. Walking to bis office/home because its only a few blocks away she's hoping he's gotten new pictures of the twins or a video or something to show her.

Ever since Logan had moved to Toronto it had felt as a blessing to her because she had some type of update on her children. Ever since she left she had not contacted Clay and at first Jeremy contacted her to tell her that she was still being protected but under the circumstances of her and Clay it was best she stay away. Logan was her best friend and even when they were all living at Stonehaven besides Clay he was the one she talked to the most. Thats why she named her son after him because of all the bad parts Clay had she hoped that Logan could teach him some of the good parts just as he had taught Clay. Walking up to Logan's door she started to ring the doorbell but just then the door opened and Logan stood ready to greet her. He opened his arms and they hugged as he said "like clockwork". Entering she walked in and sat down he went over to his desk drawer and pulled out an envelope and passed it to Elena. She quickly opened and saw the picture. Looking at it she put a hand over her mouth and gasped at the sight of the picture. The picture was of the twins being held by Clay and Nick as they stood around talking. Logan began to talk about it "I had to sneak and take that picture, but my nephew is getting stronger he has senses that are out of this world, you see the way he looks at the camera." Elena nodded her head saying "His hair is getting blond and long, you'd think Clay would cut it." Logan sat back and laughed "nah Clay's molding a little him but don't worry he has more compassion than most four-year olds, Now my niece she's a man killer, everyone in the house gives in to her, especially Clay and Jeremy. But she's gonna be a fighter very resilient that one. You'd almost think she's the Alpha." All Elena could do was giggle a bit while still looking at the photo. Elena wiped her tears and said "they're getting so big, she looks..." Logan took the picture from her and looked at "just like you, we all say it." He puts the picture back and then sits back in his seat "you should come back, whatever transpired between you and Clay three years ago can be repaired because it's obvious he still loves you, you miss your children and to see them you must have some type of relationship with Clay whether it be love, friendship, or co-parenting." Elena got up and walked to the window "if it were that easy I would but it's that place what we are, I can't handle that I don't feel if I belong there." Logan turned to look at her and spoke "and what about Logan and Katherine do they?" Elena turned to look at him "I have to go, Phillip has a big dinner award ceremony tonight." Logan drank his tea a said "are you gonna run with me tonight?" She looked to him and said "of course I will meet you by the beach as usual" He got up to walk her out and when he reached the door he looked into her eyes "where we come from and what we are play a factor in our life yes, but we don't let it control us we control it. Because of who you are and what you and Clay are Logan and Katherine will need you both. And I get it you have a bit of happiness here in Toronto but is all your happiness here because once you figure that out you will see that's where you really wanna be. " He smiled at her, handing her the envelope and she smiled back as she exited the door.

Getting ready for the dinner Elena felt very emotional and often stopped to cry a bit in the bathroom so that Philip did not hear her. The woman with the two kids, the picture of the twins, Logan's words may all been too much for the day. Phillip knocked at the door and Elena jumped replying "almost ready babe" she looked i the mirror at herself and noticed her wedding ring she always wore around her neck on a necklace, she really thought about taking it off but that meant she had given up on her children and that was never true but being here with Phillip made her think of what Clay still meant to her. Sure he was the man she fell in love with, and had his children but he was also the man who had bitten her and turned her into this. She reached behind her neck and tried to take off her ring but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Exiting the bathroom she wore a nice tight, black, strappless, elegant dress with gold strappy heels and carrying a gold clutch. Phillip had on his black tuxedo with black bow tie and turned to see her. He gasped and walked over to her and spun her around saying "stunning" he placed her down and then he turned to her and said "I have a surprise" walking to his night stand he walked over and opened it picking up a black suede jewelry box he turned to her and opened it saying "I wanted to get you a necklace, but I know your necklace means so much to you because you never take it off so I got you this" opening it and showing her a gold and diamond tennis bracelet. Elena was speechless and she had no words as he put the bracelet on her wrist saying "consider this a handcuff and yourself officially policed". She kissed him passionately and he told her "I love you" which she followed with "me too".

The dinner went amazing and meeting Phillips family was great. Although his mom was being a bit bitchy. Giving his speech Elena received a phone call and she looked down at it to see Logan calling. Stepping outside she answered "Hey I know I'm running a little late, give me an hour and I will be there", Logan replied "sure but only an hour because if not within the hour we will be forced to change". She hung up with disappointment in her face because she was yet again giving up her happiness for something she didn't ask for. Walking back in she met back up with Phillips family and gave her apologies for having to leave explaining that it was a big shoot going on and this hour and site was only available for a while. They all seem to be very forgiving except Phillips mother who seem to have her own assumptions something involving another man she joked sarcastically. Philip walked her down to a cab and as she got in she whispered to him "don't be asleep when I get home" grabbing his crotch "I won't be tired and I'm gonna need help getting to sleep". Kissing his cheek she got into the cab and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Arriving at the beach she looked around to find Logan and she didn't see him, she sat down and looked at her bracelet Phillip had given her and then automatically began to touch her ring around her neck. All she could remember was the day her and Clay decided to say their vows to each other in front of the pack declaring them together forever.

**Flashback**

She had dressed in a beautiful white short dress and let her long beautiful blond hair flow down her back. She had bouquet of lilacs that Clay had ordered specifically for her. She stared at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath knowing that today she and Clay would officially be together forever by pack law and that was way more important than the legal law. She heard everyone downstairs and she walked down in her beautiful black strapped heels. At the bottom of the staircase awaited Jeremy he was like a father to her and would be giving her away. He stood proud and tall in his black pants, white shirt and black vest with a black tie. She smiled at him as she took his arm and they walked out the back door to where they were holding the ceremony. In the back was big circle of flowers and in the circle stood Clay in all white barefoot. They walked to circle and she took in a deep breath as all her pack brothers stood behind clay in their matching outfits to Jeremy and watched as she and Clay stared at each other. Reaching the circle she bent down and un-strapped her heels and stepped inside the circle with Clay still holding the bouquet. He stepped close to her taking the bouquet and handing it to Logan.

They smiled at each other as Jeremy began to speak. "Today marks a new day in our pack, we are standing witnessing a union of two that loves each other more than life itself and will fight by and with us to conserve our pack. I would like to say I have never been more proud of two people. Clay your are my son. Finding you and raising, teaching you has given me more strength than I could ever have found. I believe in you and every decision you make and as you stand before me before the pack and declare your love to this woman I as Alpha support you and sanction this union." He smiles at Clay and turned his attention toward Elena. Here he began to get teary eyed and he spoke "Elena today we welcome you into our Danvers family not as a pack sister but as a daughter, cousin and niece. Clay was right about you and your strong enough to survive anything even being in this family." Everyone began to laugh, "I smile because we are so lucky to have you and we shall draw our strength from you, today you become the matriarch of our pack. I love you and welcome." Tears streamed down her face as she mouthed the words Thank-you to Jeremy.

It was now the time for her and Clay to make the their promise to each other. Clay took both her hands and held them to his face as he tried to recite everything he wanted to say "I have never known such a stronger woman, and I am so lucky you chose me to be apart of your life, you stayed even with all this and it made you that much stronger. I will spend everyday of my life loving you and making feel family because that's what we are to each other her family. I love you darling!" Elena cried and was barely able to breathe through Clays promise to her. She took one hand and wiped away tears and automatically went into her speech "How does girl top all that, but here goes! Clayton Danvers ever since I met you I have been intrigued by the way you have always pushed me, here I am a lonely girl out in this world and you took me in and made me apart of a family. No matter how much I tried to screw it up, you were there for me, you all were. I am so happy to become you wife today and forever we will be! I love you so much."

All of the pack stepped forward around the circle and Jeremy said the last union word "as this pack we welcome this union. So now marks your journey as man and wife." Clay and Elena looked around and finally at each other placing their rings on each other and they kissed passionately as the rest of the pack members clap.

**flashback ended**

Elena was interrupted by Logan saying "hey", he walked over and stood in front of her. She dropped her hand from her necklace and looked at him "your here, sorry I was late." He helped her up and rubbed her shoulder replying "it's fine, you okay?" She nodded and walked over to their hiding spot and began to undress for their run. Running helped Elena unleash a lot of anger, sadness, and confusion she had in heart. She ran so free and hard that Logan was barely able to keep up.

The run lasted almost five hours and she was completely tired afterwards. Dressing Logan didn't know what to say to her he knew he had to say something. He finally spoke saying "you had a lot of issues to get out huh!" She smiled and replied "yea just thinking some things over" as she straightened her clothing. They went their separate ways and Elena walked home in early morning still thinking about her old life in ways that she hadn't thought about them in a long time. She flipped out her phone and searched through her phone book for a number until she finally reached the number labeled Clay and she wondered or not if to dial and she push the call button. Putting the phone to her ear she didn't know what to expect or to say when the phone got answered. It rang three times and by the time it came to the fourth she heard a voice, a voice she hadn't heard in so very long and still it took her breath away. Clay answered sounding sluggish and sleepy with a very low voice "hello". Elena had no words she just sat there listening to his voice as he repeatedly said "hello." It seems as if Clay hadn't noticed the number or looked at the caller id but eventually he did and he called out to her "Elena, Elena is that you?, please say something just speak to me." Elena had no words just tears in her eyes as she listened to voice, she knew that this was more confusing but finally she took the phone down from her ear and hit the end call button.


	4. Chapter 4

At Stonehaven

It was the morning time and Clay lay soundly in his bed, he didn't stir or move he just slept. His eyes flipped open at the movement of little feet tiptoeing into the room he tried to stay still as he remembered this because it was a normal routine for him. All of sudden he felt someone tickling his face and they were very light hands he smiled and reached out grabbing them with two hands and lifting them up with his supernatural strength. They laughed and giggled yelling out "daddy". He scooped them into his arms and began to tickle them back as the squirmed in his arms until they had broken free and they sat on the bed looking him in his eyes. Logan his son sat with blond hair and blue eyes with a nose and a smile like Clay, when he did smile and he usually did with his children around, in his spiderman pajamas. Logan loved spiderman besides hanging out with his dad it was one of his favorite things. Sitting in his lap was his innocent little girl Katherine she was the spitting image of Elena and sometimes looking at her made it hard on him. She had every feature of Elena but was strong willed like Clay. She stared up at her father in her pink fairy pajamas giggling at the thought of waking him up. Clay ran one hand through his sons growing hair and continued to tickle his daughter while saying "you two are gonna have to do better than that if you're gonna be pack members."

Living in Stonehaven it had been agreed that they not hide this secret from the children because of the fact that it made it easier with them being around and when the time came that they would make their first change. It was known fact that all males born of werewolf would turn but never a girl but, because Katherine was born to Elena the only woman to survive a bite and produced by two werewolves, she was born a werewolf and would automatically become one. This is what made their life so challenging because every werewolf mutt wanted to get their hands on them. Clay looked around sniffing and heard Jeremy in the kitchen and he looked down at the twins saying "do you smell that?" Their little noses pulling in air and they nod saying "yeah". Logan speaks first "it's pancake" and Katherine follows "bacon", Clay responds with "any eggs" and they shake their heads saying "nooo". He tells them "oh oh seems like Grandpa forgot the eggs, how about you two go help him." They nod their heads and scoot off the bed and run down stairs. Once he was sure they were down stairs bothering Jeremy he took out his phone and looked at the number last received to be sure it wasn't all a dream. He saw the name bright as day Elena and his head began to spin a bit. He wasted no time returning the call but to his misfortune he got the voicemail. He waited to hear the beep and he left a message: "hey Elena... I know there are things we should talk about and I... I just wanted to know why you called, ... why did you call?" He ended the call and threw the phone down on the bed. He looked around for his t-shirt and found it putting it on he could hear Nick downstairs helping with breakfast and he hurried down.

Entering the kitchen he saw his son sitting next to Nick and his daughter in Jeremy's arm helping flip pancakes. He walked in and said "whats for breakfast" as he swooped over and grabbed his daughter out of Jeremy's arms saying "you two look like you're doing well". Jeremy turned putting the last pancake in the plate and said "They are two little amazing cooks" winking at Logan who was gnawing on some bacon. Clay put Katherine in het seat and kissed her forehead as he began to serve her some food. They all sat down to eat and as the twins finished eating breakfast Clay cleaned them up and turned to them saying "alright guys clothes are all lout on the beds Uncle Nicks gonna come help while I talk to Grandpa for a second." Katherine turned to Jeremy and said "A second is really fast right grandpa", Jeremy smiled and looked at her saying "exactly correct sweetheart I think your dad means for a while". As he took a sip if his coffee, Logan looked at his dad and said "daddy I need help tying my shoes who's gonna tie them?" Clay looked at Nick and said "yea bud, uncle Nick can help you with that and if you wait a while I can do them before I drop you guys at nursery school." Nick looked down at Logan and said "hey Lo I can do it I bet I do it better that your daddy!" He reached out his hand waiting for Logan to take it. Logan looked to Clay then to Nick and took his hand. Nick reached his other hand out to Katherine and said "here we go princess Katherine" and they walked upstairs.

Once they were out of earshot Jeremy took a seat across from Clay and spoke "I know you well enough to know you never miss time with your children so what is important it is pulling you away from your children?" Clay took a sip of his coffee and looked at him saying "she called" Jeremy looked shocked and wanting to know more asking "well what did you say, what did she say?" Clay got up and walked around the kitchen he seemed angry but sad replying "she didn't say anything, crying but she was quiet." Jeremy seemed worried and wondered "is she hurt or in trouble", Clay shook his head no and finished his statement "I just don't know what to say to her, how do i... how would i..." Jeremy brought his eyes to focus on Clay saying "It's been three years, it might be time you two reconciled, you two have to come to an agreement Clay." Just as he was gonna finish his words in walked a little tiny person who went rushing over to Clay saying "daddy, daddy, uncle Nick says your way of tying shoes sucks and you should." He was interrupted by Nick who came in carrying Katherine saying "not repeat what Uncle Nick says back to daddy", He plopped Katherine down in the chair and said "dressed, face washed, hair brushed and ready to go." Clay looked at the twins and said "oops its daddy's turn or we're gonna be late." They laughed and Clay ran upstairs to change as Nick and Jeremy stayed with the twins. Clay came down in his jeans and t-shirt with his boots. He began putting on his jacket and looked down at the twins. He crouched down and grabbed a kid in each arm as Nick and Jeremy came over to say goodbye. Nick looked at them and said "have fun in baby school cubs!" They laughed as he tickled them and walked away, Jeremy came over and looked them up and down saying "remember we don't talk about..." they both screamed out "werewolves" and he smiled saying "have fun little ones." Clay adjusted them in his arms as Jeremy opened the door. Opening the suv door he placed Katherine in her car seat and told her "seat belt" then taking Logan to his side and repeating his words again. He got in and looked back once more to ensure they had really truly buckled in.

Arriving at nursery school it was the only one in town, Although the twins learned more at home with Jeremy and Clay, they agreed that it would be good for the twins to socialize with other children but the most important rule was that they never speak of anything about werewolves. At first they all debated how difficult this might be for four-year olds to keep a secret but with constant teaching and reminding them of what not to say they have managed to keep it all contained. Plus children have such wild imaginations who would honestly believe them. As they got older they would eventually have to be home schooled with them going through the change and learning to control it. Clay pulled up in front of the building and he sat quietly watching all the other moms bringing in their little ones and it made him think of Elena and their life before the twins and life after the twins how for that first year she was such an amazing mother. He remembered how they would walk the property with the babies in the stroller and talk about their day. All of sudden he was brought back to reality when his son called him "daddy can we get out?" Clay jumped and turned around to them looking at them trying to unbuckle their seats and said "we do not talk about what?" the twins automatically stopped doing anything and looked at him saying "werewolves". Clay got out and opened the back door and helping Katherine out, holding her father's hand they walked around to the other side of the suv and helped Logan out. Walking with them in hand in hand he walked them to the door and greeted the teacher. She spoke saying "good morning Mr. Danvers, good morning Katherine, good morning Logan". They turned and waved at her and focused back on their dad. Clay crouched down and kissed his children on the forehead and told them "have fun". Watching them run inside he smiled and head back to the suv for home.


	5. Chapter 5

At home Clay contemplated all day rather to call Elena back, he thought after she had gotten his message she would call back but yet there was nothing. He stayed and looked at pictures he kept hidden from the twins of Elena holding them and as them a family back when they were babies he could still remember the day she told him he was gonna be a father.

**Flashback**

He had just come back for a run with Jeremy, a run he so desperately tried to get Elena to go on but she refused him. He came in to find her in the bathroom once again and this time he had caught in the bathroom throwing up. He stood at the door and listened as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. He stood at the door waiting for her to notice him and she did immediately after she lifted her head. He stared at her with worry and asked "darling are you okay?" Struggling to get up he quickly assisted her carrying her to their bed and laid her down. He caressed her face hoping she was okay. Elena instantly sat up and said "I'm fine I just felt a little sick nothing that won't clear up." He looked at her and said "darling you gotta change it's probably why you been feeling so sick, suppressing it is probably make you weak." Elena nodded with approval but instantly thought of the little surprise that no one knew of, she wondered would happen to it if she changed. She had thought of the right time to tell Clay because when she found out she was absolutely thrilled but didn't know if Clay would feel the same way. He got up off the bed and called for Jeremy to come. Elena tried to stop him but it was too late Jeremy was at the door instantly. Elena stood up and walked into the bathroom as Clay stood there trying to explain Elena's symptoms to him. It was so surprising how he hadn't even noticed she had gotten out of bed. He and Jeremy just stood coming up with possibilities of her sickness but neither of them thought of the obvious. She went into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test and brought back out and walked up to Clay shoving it at him saying "this is why I'm so sick, it's all your fault", as she crossed her hands in front of her. Clay was so shocked at the way Elena had just acted toward him he hadn't even looked at it until Jeremy took it from him and began to laugh and smile continuously saying "oh my goodness." Clay still dumbfounded finally grabbed the stick and looked at saying "is this for real, how is this possible? I mean I know how but..." He immediately lunged at her and swooped her off her feet swinging her around. He was excited and couldnt wait to see the baby. Jeremy stood proud and happy he smiled brightly and was very excited for them. Elena started to scream for Clay to put her down "Clay, Clay, remember I'm pregnant motion sickness or whatever down please" He immediately stopped and sat her down on the bed saying "oh right right right, here sit down put your feet up." Elena began laughing and she told him "Clay trust me that doesn't come till later, I'm about two months late so I would say right up in there somewhere." Jeremy came over helping Elena off the bed and patted Clay on the back he looked at them both and said "well I have lots to do, this an unknown and we have yet to know what to expect from this so I will make some calls and do some research about all this, but congratulations I truly am so happy for you." He left the room and Clay stared at Elena seeing all the beauty she possessed at this moment. He looked at her and kissed her passionately and pulled her close saying to her "you made me so happy you always make me so happy! Right now at this moment there is nothing that can ruin this. I love you Elena." She looked up at him and said "Clay I love you too, we're having a baby." And they kissed passionately.

**flashback Ended**

Clay stared off in space until Jeremy called his name bringing him back to reality saying "isn't it time to pick up the little ones." Clay began to stand up and turned around saying "yea I better head that way to get them." Jeremy noticed the pictures on the table and he spoke out to Clay "If you miss her that much you should ask her to come back, somebody has to give Clay", Clay looked at him and shrugged saying "she never called back, if she really wanted to come back she would have called. It's been three years and I have Katherine and Logan to worry about, it might be time I let go." Jeremy's eyebrows raised and he pleaded saying "Clay be sure about your decision because if you let her go the pack lets her go and she will no longer be one of us. She will be a mutt forever moving from place to place, no longer easily accessible for us to check in on using Logan." Clay threw up his hands and walked backwards "Jeremy honestly I don't know how I feel anymore, it hurts but I have to keep moving like now I'm late."

Driving to pick up his children he looked in his backseat and looked at the empty car seats realizing in a matter of moments he would have them filled with them calling his name for attention. Pulling up in front if the nursery school he got out and on his immediate reaction he noticed a scent that made him rush to the door. He walked in looking around the room for his children but they were no where in sight. He asked the teacher "Logan and Katherine where are they?" She replied "oh Mr. Danvers, they should be right back they went with the new teacher out to the garden." Clay looked surprised "new teacher?" She stood up from cleaning "oh yeah we hired a new teacher to help, she's amazing and she seems to have taken a liking to your twins." Clay looked worried and he walked toward the door rushing to get his children. When just then Logan and Katherine came in hand in hand. They saw Clay and ran to him saying "daddy", they latched on to each of his legs and hugged him tight. Clay put a hand on each of their head and looked down saying "hey!" with worry in his face but relief to know that they were alright. He took in the scent enough to not alarm anyone of what he was doing or even worried. Taking each child by the hand he quickly rushed them to the suv and put them in their seats. As he was about to drive away in his rearview mirror he saw the scent of the person that had been around his children Daniel Santos, standing in his black suit and green tie. It took every strength he had not to go after him but thinking rationally about everything he knew if Santos was showing himself his minions won't be far behind. Instead he chose to drive off and hurry the children to the safest place Stonehaven.

Finally reaching home he took the children out of the car and carried them inside closing the door behind him with his foot. Once inside Jeremy came from the back and looked at the worry in Clay's face but trying very hard not to alarm the children he tried to seem un-noticing. He was cleaning his hands and stood greeting the children "welcome back little ones, how about you head into the kitchen, your snack is prepared and then we'll get started with your lesson." Clay sat them down to their feet and helped take off their jackets and watched them run off to the kitchen. As soon as they were clearly out of eye range he began to speak with urgency "Santos was at their school", Jeremy looked at him and was concerned he asked "you saw him?" Clay paced back and forth running his hands through his hair "I smelled him first, then I saw him. He was watching me with them." Jeremy walked over to Clay and looked him in the eyes "he was inside their school". Clay pulled out a glass and poured some brandy, taking a sip he continued "somehow he got to them, I couldn't cause a scene with them around and I couldn't go after leaving them vulnerable. This is trouble." Jeremy nodded his head "I agree if Santos is watching them he's brewing something. It's best if they not go back we can't put them in danger." Jeremy turned his attention to the kitchen and softly he said to clay "We have to protect them, their our legacy and no matter how much we teach them about this life, we have to remember they're still to young to know they have enemies at such a young age." Just then the twins came running into the front yelling "Grandpa we're ready." Jeremy bent down and scooped up Katherine as Logan cling to Clay's leg. Jeremy looked at Clay "call Logan get him back here, we need to find out what they know without scaring them. Logan is therapist he can talk to them in way that won't scare them." He looked down at Logan ans reached out his hand "Alrighty where were we yesterday", As Logan took his hand Katherine spoke out "why packs are important." As they walked off Jeremy looked down at Logan and asked him "Logan what does important mean", Logan walked with him answering "care about something the most", Jeremy continued to walk praising him "good job Logan, so with a pack it is mostly cared about because the people in it are family." Leaving the room Clay was left with his order to call Logan something he dreaded but he knew he had to because anything involving the twins he wanted to deal with it the best way so they aren't hurt or frightened. He flipped out his phone and called him listening to the ring there was finally an answer. Logan answered "Clay hi, is everything okay?" Clay swallowed hard and answered "not exactly I need you buddy, it's Katherine and Logan."


	6. Chapter 6

Back in Toronto Logan was preparing to leave for Stonehaven he had told his girlfriend Rachel that his cousin's kids were having some problems and they wanted the family therapist help. So he agreed to come help out for a week. Rachel had just left for work Logan was packing his bag, he was thinking over everything and his thought to inform Elena of what was going on came to his mind. He walked over to his phone and stood for a moment but somehow talked himself out of it. In his mind he wanted to try to fix everything for Elena because besides being her best friend she was like his sister. Coming downstairs he was about to exit the door when he smelled that familiar scent and he knew there was no way he would be able to keep this from her. Opening the door he saw Elena standing there as she looked shocked to see him with a bag in his hand. Walking in she kissed his cheek saying "hi, you going somewhere?" Logan smiled and turned to her saying "actually I am, I'm going home." She looked at him with an open mouth utterly shocked because usually he had scheduled visits and he just came back from one so the only thing going through her head was something was going on, something bad. He looked her in her eyes as she asked questions "what happened? Is anybody hurt? Where are the twins?" Logan looked at the concern her face and he tried to settle her down "Elena, there okay, there fine from what Clay says, he's just a little worried about what they may have seen or experienced and he doesn't want to frighten them so he wants me to come down and try to talk with them and use my therapist knowledge to figure it out without alerting them or scaring them." Elena took a deep breath and sat down "but there alright", Logan sat on the coffee table and held her hand "there okay." Elena calming herself down asked Logan "what exactly happened", Logan shrugged his shoulders as he got up and began to go for his bag "I'm not sure, Clay called and just told me I was needed because of Katherine and Logan." He turned and looked at Elena she was still breathing heavily as she sat on the couch. He opened the door and looked back at her waiting for her to get up "hey once I get to Stonehaven and find out exactly what's going on I promise I will call you with all the details." Elena got up and walked to the door walking out in front of Logan as he closed the door. Standing outside Elena stood still as he Logan placed his bag in the backseat and she still had the worried look in her eyes. They hugged goodbye and Elena stood as she watched him get in the car, just as he was about to pull off Elena yelled out "wait" and she walked to the car breathing uncontrollably hard. Logan stopped and stared at her wondering what she was doing, she opened the car door and got in and put on her seat belt saying "I'm coming with you, and before you analyze this to me all I can think about right now is what if something happened and I never got to see them. I need to see them, hold them." Logan smiled and nodded.

They were half way to Bearvalley, stopping off at Elena's apartment to get her some clothes took a bit of time. She hadn't told Phillip where she was going instead she sent him a text message say: Family Emergency, went with Logan home. Call you soon! She knew this would not be the end of this conversation but at least she told the truth. Driving the car ride was rather silent until Logan spoke up saying "have you thought of what your gonna say to Clay?" She shook her head no and replied "over the last three years I have dreamed of what this day would be like but I can never bring myself to play the whole dream through." Logan rubbed her shoulders and told her "no matter what, they are your children and you have a right to see them. Now your gonna have to make things right with Clay to do so", Elena looked at Logan "making things right with Clay, how do I….. What do I….. It's been three years." The silence fell over the car as they continued to ride. After a while they arrived in Bearvalley which was about thirty minutes from Stonehaven. Riding through town it all brought back lots of memories of her life there and how much her Clay were really in love, and being a family meant to her. Before she knew it they were pulling up at the front of Stonehaven and it seemed to be no one home, but it always appeared that way. Logan stepped out the car and so did Elena she stared at the big property with the mansion and took it all in. She took in a scent and realized she couldn't smell Clay. Logan looked over at her and asked "are you ready for this?"

Elena took a deep breath and walked to the front door she turned the knob and walked into the house everything seemed to be the same. She looked around the house for sign of her children. At the front door was a hot pink small jacket Elena picked it up and took in the scent, her eyes got big and bright because he daughter was near. Logan came in behind her and took the jacket from her saying "that's surprising it's only one here, Logan must be with Clay but, Katherine is around here somewhere." Just then Jeremy came from around the corner and he looked a bit shocked. His first words were "Elena you came home", Elena smiled at Jeremy but was still a little uneasy toward him because of their history and what she knew that he didn't think she knew. He walked toward her to hug her and she looked a bit stiff hugging him back. Turning to Logan they hugged and broke with Jeremy saying "we ask for a therapist and we get a miracle". Logan could sense this was his cue to leave, so he excused himself by saying "I'm gonna go call Rachel let her know I made here safely."

This left Jeremy and Elena alone together, she was looking to him for acceptance but he was looking at her with disappointment. He began to speak "I take it you have heard about the bit of trouble we were having and that's why you came." She replied saying "not the specifics but if my children or in danger I should know." Jeremy's eyes raised at her when she uttered those words, "lower your voice even though they are small they have impeccable senses." Just then Elena smelled the tiny smell she took in from the jacket at the front door and she turned to see small blond haired little girl with blue eyes wearing a pink dress with a black belt, black tights, and pink flat shoes. Her hair long and blond with a pink bow clip in it as it all fell down her face. It was a bit messy because it seemed as if she had just awoken from a nap. She stood at the bottom of the steps looking at Elena and Jeremy until she spoke out saying "Grandpa, where's daddy and Logan" Jeremy looked at Katherine and walked over to her saying "oh little one, your awake" as he picked her up hugging her, he kissed her cheek and held her close telling her "daddy and Logan went to the store, while you were sleeping", Jeremy looked back at Elena who looked as if she had just seen a ghost. Katherine looked at Elena too never speaking, she simply cling to Jeremy and stared at her. He turned to walk toward the kitchen as he began asking Katherine what snack she wanted. Katherine was too intrigued with the sight of Elena and continued to watch her as she was carried out the room. Elena was still in shock seeing her daughter who happened to be an exact replica of her was bit much in one day. She waited for Jeremy to return and when he did he came back swiftly. He pulled Elena to the side and began to talk low "Elena I understand you are overcome with a lot of emotions right now but for the sake of the children I have to ask you to refrain from saying anything about who you are." Elena nodded her head as the front door opened and in walked Clay carrying a sleeping Logan. He looked around and saw Elena standing in the front room, his immediate response to it all was "where's Katherine?" Jeremy spoke up and announced "I gave her a snack in her room." Clay had no true words for her but held in his arms her son propped on his shoulder sleep wearing blue jeans, boots and a blue jacket with blond hair. Besides the obvious color of his hair nothing about him screamed out Elena he was all Clay and it made Elena smile. Elena moved toward him and Clay backed away putting a hand up for her to keep her distance he insisted "can this wait until I get him down and check on Katherine." She nodded her head and said "yeah of course." He carried Logan upstairs and she was left downstairs with Jeremy who rested his hand on her shoulder as he announced "Welcome Home."


	7. Chapter 7

Elena took a seat on the couch and waited for Clay's return, she could hear the laughing and talking from the upstairs with the children. She heard her daughter ask "daddy who's that lady?" Elena's heart stopped as she waited for an answer from him but her heart sank as soon as she heard Clay tell them "she's a friend, she came to help the pack." The twins seem interested in her but Clay refused to acknowledge her involvement with them and he simply shrugged her off as a nobody. She decided to stop listening and run other things through her mind. Jeremy sat with her patiently and he eventually spoke up saying "don't take it personally we have to protect their feelings in all this, and their just so young". She got up and walked around and began to get a little angry saying "they have no idea who I am", throwing up her hands and stammering over her words, she continued "I….. I mean what they think happened." Just then she heard Clay coming down the steps he crossed his arms and stood in the middle of the stairs as she looked at him confused. He proceeded down the steps walking toward her as he grabbed her by the arm and took her outside. Outside she ripped her arm from him and said "look as young as they are, there are things that we handle delicately with them." Elena was bit upset at the way he was handling her and she backed away from him saying "don't do that Clay, don't you ever silence me. They are not just yours their mine too and I want to know what they think happened to me." She looked at him for answer and Clay looked away hoping he wouldn't have to answer her. She asked again "Clay what did you tell them? Clay", looking at her he turned his head and spoke "at the age of three they started asking questions, they wanted to know about you so I told them….." He turned his face toward Elena and finished his statement "that you died giving birth" Elena gasped and freaked out saying "no, no, no, no how could you Clay? They don't even think I exist, they have no memories of me! They are my children Clay!" He looked at her with hurt in his eyes as she had. He tried to hold back his feelings by saying "I'm sorry Elena but it's been three years and you never called." She heard those words and all she could do was cry a little. He moved closer to her and touched her hand, surprisingly she let him and they both realized what was going on and instantly pulled away. She turned away from him and wiped her face as she went on "how much danger are they in?" Clay looked around speaking "here on the property, their safe! But out there beyond these walls they have enemies." Elena paced around saying "I should have never left them here." Clay began his usual protectiveness "trust me no one will harm them, we just need to find out what happened at the nursery school without scaring them."

Elena looked at him upset because he continued to hold back information and asked "how about you tell me everything without leaving anything out." As Clay stood outside telling Elena of everything about what happened at the nursery school and Elena freaked out a bit Jeremy stood observantly inside. Logan entered as he stood next to Jeremy he crossed his arms and made a face saying "honestly I can still see the love in their faces." Jeremy looked to him and said "it's good you brought her, it's been far too long. Although we have to let Clay handle this and how he chooses to handle this situation we must support." Logan looked at Jeremy saying "as Alpha what if he chooses not to take her back what will happen?" Jeremy patted his shoulder and said "we can only hope that the love we see they have for each other can only be stronger than the hate they have for each other. Three years is a long time." Logan looked at Jeremy and decided he would adhere to his decision, "well I guess I should go see my niece and nephew. I'm sure they have lots to say about this whole thing. "

Logan and Jeremy left Clay and Elena to their talking outside and went upstairs to the twin's room. Their room was that of a child's room with lots of toys and a small table in the center. On one side of the room was pink, purple, and white with ballerina's and lots of dolls with all kinds of girly toys. On the other side was blue and red plenty of Spiderman, block, cars and trucks. Two toddler beds set across from each other with a night stand on each side. At the table set Katherine and little Logan, He had awoken from his nap and was at the table playing with blocks while his sister played with a doll. On the table sat a juice box and bowl of apples with chocolate peanut butter. They sat there playing quietly independently but together. Jeremy knocked on the door and they looked up at him saying "Hi, Grandpa", he smiled at them and entered the room with Logan trailing behind them. Once they saw him they immediately jumped out their seats and ran to him yelling "Uncle Logan." He bent down and hugged them tight as they began to chat his ear off about things. Little Logan announced "Uncle Logan, daddy got me a new Spiderman, you got to see it!" And Katherine began to drill him on the strange woman downstairs "Uncle Logan did you bring that lady with you?" Jeremy quickly changed the subject saying "okay so little one's Uncle Logan's going to have a little chat with you about nursery school", they looked at him with surprise because they hadn't gone to nursery school today. Jeremy took Katherine from his arms and carried her to the tiny tot pink bed and sat down with her in his lap and Logan did the same with little Logan. Katherine who was quite the curious one asked more questions "but we didn't go to nursery school, because daddy said we could stay home with him." Little Logan looked up at his uncle and said "he misses us, daddy said we're getting big." Logan laughed and tickled little Logan in his lap saying "and you are" he stopped and sat him up straight finishing his conversation "but I just want to check with you guys and make sure you like nursery school? So tell me about it?" As they sat talking about all the fun things they do in nursery school there was an appearance at the door from Nick. Jeremy carefully sat Katherine on her bed announcing "you three continue to talk, I have some things to attend to." He stepped outside and saw a worried Nick pacing back and forth. Jeremy walked further down the hall to an empty room and after Nick entered the room and Jeremy shut the door behind him.


End file.
